Daughter of Darkness: Book One
by Darkness's Daughter
Summary: The life of Voldemort's daughter if he ever had one. She will go through love, friendship, and everything that Harry had to go through. In this book you find her going through her past and finding what really happened at the Malfoy's.
1. Prologe

ok this is my first harry potter fic. I have tired my go with Avatar. But, it didn't come out that good. So I hope this gets some good reviews.

Prolouge

It is the day that Harry Potter's parents were killed. And I had to move in with the Malfoys. My name is Jessica Riddle and my father is Voldemort. You are probably thinking how is that possible he is like in his 60's or something like that. Well my father fell in love with a beautiful blue eyes blonde hair was't an important person. She was just a normal witch living by herself in the same village Harry's parents lived in. Well she died while giving birth to me. They said it was very sad. She lost a lot of blood giving birth.

I lived with my father for my first year. Then the horrible day came when I moved in with the Malfoys. My father thought it would be best if he would leave me with them while he went to go get rid of Harry Potter. He never came back after that. So I lived a life with no love. I got whatever I wanted. I never got in trouble no matter what I did to Draco. It was like they were going by some unknowen rules. That I found out was true. They were living by rules. Rules set by my father.

I found out who my father was the day I got my Hogwarts letter. Mine wasn't sent by an owl. It was sent my Dumbledor himself. He had come to see if it was true. Voldemort had a daughter. A beautiful by all means. When he came through that door all he did was gasp and shake his head. I now know why he did. I looked a lot like my father. The only difference was i had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes.

Now you will be hearing my story of how my life made the biggest turn ever. It will all start at the day I was sorted into my house at Hogwarts.

Now I know this is very short. I just wanted to let you know Jessica's backround. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter

~*~

Chapter 1

I looked around with awe. This place is HUGE. I have always knowen I was a witch. But I didn't know we get to go to school's this amazing. I looked around. There is so many people here. I hope it isn't that hard to make friends. I didn't really have any. Mrs. Malfoy (she said I had to call her that) said that a girl doesn't need friends before she goes off to Hogwarts. But, I had seen so many girls my age running around outside out house all the time. She said that they were not witches like me. I founs out they aren't. None of them were on the train.

I walked up to Malfoy. He was staring at someone. I don't know who. He is kinda cute though. I saw Malfoy walking up to that kid.

"Well I guess the rumers were true. Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts." I heard Malfoy saying to this Harry kid. I walked up next to him. He looked at me and then quickly made a hissing noice and put his hand on his lightning shape scar on his forehead. "I am Draca Malfoy. You can just call my Malfoy though. I think you should start choiceing your friends. We can become strong together. What do you say?" I saw him out his hand out. I looked at Malfoy and rolled my eyes.

Harry still had his hand on his forehead. I walked alittle closer to see what was wrong. He took another breath of pain.

"I see you are afriad of girls Potter. So are you going to take up on my offer?"

"I am not afriad of girls. And I think I can choice my own friends, thank you." One for Potter zero for Malfoy. As Malfoy walked away I walked up to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Jessica. Jessica Riddle. Don't worry 'bout him. He thinks he is all that just because his father is rich and all."

"Don't you live with them?" A kid with red curly hair asked me.

"Yeah. Your a Weasley right?"

"Yea I am."

"Attention! They are ready for you in the Great Hall!" Professor McGonagall said. We walked into the Great Hall. I sure is great.

"Now when I call your name I want you to come up here so I can put the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into your houses." She looked down at us, "Hermione Granger!" she walked on up to the platform. The hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The gryffindors started cheering.

"Ron Weasley!" I looked at the red as he walked up. He looked very nervous.

"Another one! I guess I know where to put you. Gryffindor!" They started cheering even more for him. Probably since his brothers are there.

"Draco Malfoy!" I already know what house he will be in. Slytherin.

"Slytherin!" Yup I knew it.

"Harry Potter!" I saw Dumbledore lean onto the table to get a better look.

"Well, you have great courge for Gryffindor. But you can also become great if you go into Slytherin." I saw that he was saying something under his breath, "So you don't want to be in Slytherin? But I can see you being very greta in that house. Your house will be...Gryffindor!" He let out a small breath and ran to the table. Everyone was clapping and cheering besides the Slytherins.

"Jessica Riddle!" I walked on up to the platform. Everyone was staring at me. I know Dumbledore knew something that I didn't know. When the hat was placed on my head I jumped because of what he said.

"Yes, I already know what house you will do great in. But I haven't seen this kind of blood in almost 57 years. There was only one Riddle that had walked through these doors. And he had become great. You even have the blood of the creature of this house. So I think you should be put there. Slytherin!!" I quickly jumped down and ran to the table and sat next to Malfoy. I heard many people talking to the room. But, I don't care. Let them think whatever they want.

The feast started and then it ended. It was an amazing feast. But I just wasn't relly there. I really want to know who my father is now. I know my mother was a nobody. But my father he isn't. I looked up at the table in the front. Snape was staring at me. But why? I turned back to Malfoy.

"Does your father know Snape well?" he looked at me them at Snape.

"Yeah. He is like an old family friend. We meet him like 5 yeard ago. Don't you rember?"

"No I don't. There is a lot of stuff I don't rember and somehow it is all coming back to me after what just happened. I think everything I am rembering has something to do with my father." Malfoy stared at me for a few minutes.

"That is crazy. Your father isn't alive and just like your mother he is a nobody."

"Then how come the hat said other wise?"

"I don't know. It is just a stupid old hat. It doesn't know anything."

I looked at him and lowered my voice, "How come it knew I can speak to snakes?" I looked at him for an answer. He had none. "That is what I thought."

It was time to go to our dorminters. I was almost out the door when someone pulled me to the side. I looked to see it is Snap.

"What do you know of your past and family?"

"Nothing really. said my father's name is Tom Riddle and my mother was not important. He also said my father was missing. They say he had died."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Headmaster's office. We have some explaining to do. If Harry Potter can learn his past, then you do to." We walked through the halls untill we reached his office. We didn't even knock we just walked in.

"Profesor, I brought Jessica here to talk about who her father is."

"Ah, good. Come sit." I looked up to Dumbledore. He is very tall.

"Now Jessica have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?"

"Yea, no one every says his name. They only say you-know-who."

"Good you know who he is and what he did. His name is Voldemort."

"Why are you telling me this?

"I am telling you this because Voldemort is your father."

"That can't be right. My father is Tom Riddle."

"Your father changed his name to that because Tom Riddle was his fathers name. His father was a muggle. So Voldemort changed his name. Now tell me, when was the last time you saw your father?"

"About 10 years ago when he droped me off at the Malfoys. It was the same day Harry's parents were killed." I looked up at him. This can't be happening. People will hate me when they find out. I will be an outcast. My life is ruined.

"Do you undertsand now?"

"Y-yeah I do. What will people think when they find out? I will never be able to fit in. People will hate me."

"They will only hate you if you end up just like you father. But if you do good things with your life they won't. Become friends with Harry. If they see that you can be friends with him without hurting him then i think you will do fine."

"Thank you Professor. Can I go and get some sleep now?"

"Yes you may. Sweet dreams Jessica."

~*~

I know this is a short chapter. But I am very tired and I needed to get this in. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Do not own Harry Potter. I only own Jessica

~*~

I would say I couldn't think straight as I walked back to my room. Some of it all made sense thought. The Malfoy's never yelling at me. Getting whatever I wanted. Never got in trouble no matter what I did. They were afraid something will happen to them if I got mad at them. They had to make sure I was the happiest child alive. If I wasn't they could end up dead.

But, why would my father do something like that when he doesn't even know me. Sure he knew I am his child, but he doesn't know me. He doesn't know my favorite color, or my favorite food. All he knows is a name and a baby face.

I finally got into bed. I fell asleep almost right when My head hit the pillow.

~DREAM~

I was running through a maze it seems like. Then I found myself in a graveyard. I saw a bright green light then laughing and screaming. I started running. But it felt like I couldn't make it to the person in time. I would never make it to the person. I would just keep running. I soon saw more bright green lights. I heard rocks crumbling. I heard more laughing and more yelling. I just couldn't get to the person. The last thing I saw was a bright green light coming right towards me.

~END OF DREAM~

I woke up screaming. I was sweating in my tangled sheets. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I haven't made any friends yet so no one dared to come over to me. I heard running up the stairs. Someone in a black cloak came through. That person nelt by my bed.

"Tell me what happened?" I looked at the person. It was hard to see 'cuz I had tears running down my face.

"W-well, I was running through a maze. I just kept running. Then I found myself in a graveyard. I saw some bright green lights and laughing and screaming. i kept hearing just that. Then, then a bright green light came towards me. I don't know where it came from and I don't know who was there. I just couldn't help myself or the person being hurt. I never saw a person and all I was able to do was run." I finished with my dream. I saw that the person next to me was Snape. He told me to get up and follow him. And I did.

I saw that we were going back to Dumbledore's office. I think I will be coming here a lot. We were half up the stairs when I heard someone almost running down the stairs. I looked up from the steps to see Dumbledore coming down. It was like he knew we were on our way up.

", what are up doing up? Oh hello Severus. What can I do for you this evening?"

" here had a dream that I think you should hear." He looked at me then back to Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. come on up." We followed him the rest of the way up. I sat down in one of the chairs. Snape right behind me.

"Now tell me what was this dream?" I told him everything that I told Snape. I just told him like it was happening at that moment.

"What does this mean, Professor?"

"I think it will have something to do with what will be happening in the sometime near future."

"What is the green light? I know it has to be some sort of spell.

"It is the killing curse. That is what it is."

"SO your telling me someone might die and i migt?!"

"No, that isn't wait I'm saying. It is just a dream. That might not even happen at all. Just don't freak out if something like this starts happening."

"Yes, Professor. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes you may. Severus can you stay. I need a word with you."

"Yes professor." I turned and just walked away. They probably didn't even noticed I did. SInce they already started talking.

~*~

It was my first lesson that day. It was very quiet in the room. Then all of a sudden the doors banged open. And in came Harry and Ron. I heard someone snickering from my left. I tured to see Malfoy and his friends. God I hated him. I then saw Professor McGonagall turn from her cat shape into herself. I saw that they started talking. I just wasn't in the mood to hear what other people are doing.

I can hear people talk from across a room though. It is from learning to easdrop on the Malfoys. Since they didn't let me be with them when they had company. I started to listen on what they are saying. They mostly talk about the wizard world. But they once talked about me.

FLASHBACK

I pressed myself as closly as I could to the wall. I moved my body as close enough to the door as I could without being seen. At first I heard nothing then..

"So I hear the Dark Lord has a Daughter?" I have no idea who this person is. And the Dark Lord couldn't have a daughter. She would of killed Harry Potter after he couldn't.

"Yes he does. She is something I have never seen before. The more I see her th more and more I see the Dark Lord. And the more and more I get scared of her." Who wouldn't be afraid of the Dark Lord's daughter. She is the daughter of Darkness. She is the Princess of Darkness.

"How old is she?" Good question unknown person

"She is a very young age. Nine." Nine! Who would be afriad of a nine-year-old. Wait I'm nine?

"I would love to meet her one of these days." I would too.

"Trust me you will. She will be as great as her father like I said she is more like her father everyday." How does know the Dark Lord?

"Does she look like him?"

"Yes she does. The only differnece is that she has Blonde curly hair and huge blue eyes. She is a sight for sore eyes. Lots of boys will be after her when she goes to Hogwarts."

"She is a heart-breaker then? Does she come her offtine?"

"She is the wrost Heart-breaker I have ever seen in that young age. She is here all the time." The next part I didn't hear because he lowered his voice. Then I heard a yell, "Jessica come on downstairs!" He most of heard me here. I slowly walked in.

The man I didn't know was a very big man. He is very scaring looking.

"Jessica I would like you to meet . I would like you to meet Jessica Ridddle. Her father left her with us 10 years ago. He has yet come to get her. The day she leaves will be the best day at the Malfoys." Usally when I hear him say things like that I start crying. Just not today. I felt anger. I had to go through this long enough.

"Why do you threat me like this?! You give me everything I want. You never yell at me. But, you still find a way to hurt me! It is like you are commanded by some rules that I don't know about. You just find a way to go around them and do as you please. The day I leave this house won't be your best day, but also mine. I can't wait to get out of this house. I would rather live with some mug-bloods or muggles then live with you!" I saw a small smirk light up his face.

"Like you said, just like her father. I won't be suprised if she turns out just like him. No friends. No life. No love." He started laughing at me. I started crying at that. I started to walk away when I heard him say one last thing, "She won't just be a heart-breaker, she will be at life-breaker." He laughed even more. And I ran to my room.

END OF FLASHBACK

" are you ok?" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing next to me. I noticed that I had started crying.

"I am fine. Just a very bad memory came back to me. I never wanted to think this one again. It somehow just slipped into my mind."

"Oh dear. Why don't you put your head down for a few minutes."

"I am fine. I don't need to." I then turned back to what I was working on.

~*~

Please review!! I want some feedback. Do you love it. Hate it. Want to give me advise? Let me know. PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Do not own Harry Potter and never will. I only own Jessica Riddle and this plot.

~*~

For some reason I kept on having dreams on the past and coming future. But the only memories I remebered were ones that involed my father. Last night dream was one of my scariest memories yet.

DREAM

I was walking down the hallway to the kichen when I heard screaming from the basement. I wonder who was screaming like that so I walked downstairs.

When I reached downstairs I saw many men in pointy hats and scary masks. I was only four at the time. They all turned to me when I walked in.

One of them walked to me. He looked me in the face and started laughing. He was able to see the fear in my eyes. That was then I saw the lady that was tied to a chair. She had the same blonde curly hair and blue eyes as me. She was bleeding everywhere and she had tears going down here face. They man that laughed at started talking.

"We all thought she could lead an army by the age of four. But look at her! She is four. She is shaking from fear. SHe didn't get her father's braver she got her mother's weakness. She won't survive this life. She can barely stand up right now." So I was scared. So I was crying. But who wouldn't cry when they saw a broken crying lady tied to a chair. ANyone could tell they did that to her. I started walking over to the men. I looked up at him.

"I won't be scared any longer. You men are just bullies that like to torture people for the fun of it. I can and will live anything that will be thrown at me. Just you whatch and see. I have to grow up with no parents and no friends. But I will still survive for as long as I want to." By now my hands were in tight fists. The man nelt down to my height. He looked me right in the eye. His mask was the last thing I saw. He punched me in the face. A four-year-old girl in the face. I woke up about 2 hours later. I was still on the floor in the basement, but everything was gone. Every transe of them was gone. The basement looked the same. The only thing left from them was a four-year-old girl on the floor bleeding and crying.

I just layed there for who knows how long. It started to get colder. I started seeing things. Like fluffy animals and bery nice people. I knew something was wrong wiht me. But I didn't know what.

I could hear people called my name. I just couldn't get up. It felt like I was floating on a cloud. I didn't want to get up. Everything felt nice here. No bad guys. No blood. Just me.

I felt the gorund from under diappear. I started moving. That was when I felt the pain. I started crying even more. I started screaming. It wasn't just my head that hurt. My arm hurt to. Someone were trying to hush me and keep me quiet. But I wouldn't stop 'till the pain went away.

"Jessica darling. It is okay. You are safe now. Shush it will be ok. Everything is fine." A soft voie was telling me. I soon felt a cold cream be put on my arm and a wet cloth be put on my face. Someone was even stroking my hair. That person started singing too. I couldn't tell what it was but it fet nice. I was almost asleep when-

Someone slaped me across the face. "Wake up girl! You need to go see mother. Your face and arm is bleeding. Did you fall down the stairs or something?" I looked up to see Draco standing in front of me. I quickly stood up. I winced as I did so. I ran up the stairs into the kichen. saw me and ran over.

"We try to keep you from getting hurt and you go off and hurt yourself. Come with me. You need to get cleaned up." She brought me to the bathroom. She cleaning my wounds and wraped them up. She only uses magic on Draco when he gets hurt. said I needed to learn how to be tough. The muggle way.

When she was finished I made my way down for dinner. I wonder why no one noticed all the men in the basement and the beaten women.

END OF DREAM

That one day scared me forever. I never went in the basement ever again. No one spoke of that day either. It was like the Malfoy's didn't know what happened in their own house. I would run everytime I passed the hallway to the basement. Draco made fun of me because of that. He always said, "Afraid there is a monster down there." or "Trust me the only thing that will happen is you will fall down those stairs again." He said other things but they weren't like monsters down there or me falling down.

I did fall down that day. Just not down the stairs. There were monsters down there that day. Just they were human. I still heard screaming from down there. I just never went to see what was tp much blood and to much hurt to go back down.

I still don't know who that women was. She looked a lot like me.

~*~

I don't know how to put Jessica into the 1st book. So I will just make her have dreams and visions That might or did happen to her. Please review. If you got any ideas let me know!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only Jessica Riddle and this plot.

~*~

Another dream came along this time near Christmas. It was something I have never seen before. So I guess it is a vision of some sort.

DREAM

I was standing in the middle of a very shinny black hallway. At the end of it was a door with the knob in the middle of it. I have never seen this place before. I soon heard footsteps coming my way. I tried to find a place to hide, but there was no where to hide. Just a long hallway with a door at the end. I could go into the room, but who knows what is on the other side of that door.

The man came into the hallway. He was an older gentlman. Orange grey hair. Not much of it either. He had a wand to light his way. I am sure I have seen this man before. I just don't remeber where.

I saw behind him a really long snake. I tired yelling out to him. But nothing came out as I yelled. The snake kept coming faster and faster. The man didn't relized it was there. Snakes more quiet and deadly. This man won't make it.

The snak attacked him. It kept coming up then going back down and biting him. He was screaming and yelling. Trying to fihgt back. But when a snake that large starts to attacke the only way to get it off is if another person helps him.

The man was almost dead when more people started coming down the hallway. They were running. It was like someone told them this was happening. Like someone saw this happening. But, it was impossible. It is just her and a black shinny hallway. No lights, no camras, no holes. Just a hallway and her.

By the time the other people got to the man, the snake ws gone. It was like it just disappeared. It left as quietly and quickly as it came.

I felt so bad about the man on the floor crying. He could die any minute and he probably has a family back home. With Christmas near it will be a sad gift for that family if he dies.

But I know this is just a dream. It isn't happening. It won't happen. Not if I could stop it. I just wish I knew when this might happen and who that man was. It was all confusing to her. Only if they could give her the answer she needs. Without answers I fell as if I shouldn't live. If other people couldn't, when she could of helped, then I shouldn't be aloud to live.

It felt as if this dream kept going on and on. It won't end. So I kept walking. I soon found myself next to a fountain. A very pretty fountain.

I looked up to see all the windows breaking and falling down on her. She saw a pale headed man. She saw Dumbledore and it looked as if an older Harry Potter. There was more fighting. Soon everything stoped. The only thing moving was her and the paled faced man and Harry Potter. They looked as if they were in a globe. I walked closer.

I couldn't hear them talk. I couldn't hear anything. There lips moved, but no sound came out. I couldn't even hear them move. I want this to end!

Then the globe was gone. I could hear things now. They wer saying-

END OF DREAM

I sat up in bed. I was sweating and breathing in deep breaths. The sheets were tangled up around my legs. Everyone was still asleep. The moon was still high in the sky. It was just a dream. Nothing like that will happen to me. I would never see something like. I will do anything to make it not happen.

~*~

Please review. The song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence helped me write this chapter. I love that song. Please review. I want to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. And never will. Unless J.K Rowling changes her mind on who owns it. hehe

~*~

My first year was almost over.I went through the whole year without any sleep. I tired not to sleep or daydream because the dreams would come back. I hate the dreams. They remind me of things I want to forget. I slept about two or three hours each night. I had an amzing grade. I was one of the top in my class. It is all because I would read untill I couldn't see the words anymore.

Just looking at Malfoy made me shudder. He has done some very mean things to me. Making fun of me wasn't just it. He pushed me, hit me, and much more.I haven't talked to anyone. People seen to just walk away from me. Like I was something gross. They stare at me and talk about me. They just don't talk TO me. I also haven't told any of the Professors about the dreams. I think I should. They probably could help me with what is happening. I am just scared all the time.

"? I would like to see you after class." I looked up from the paper I was working on, and saw Snape standing over me.

"Yes sir." I went back to what I was working on. I looked down and saw I already finished it. I don't even remeber writing anything. All the answers are probably right too. I put my head down since I had time to spare. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I see is that I am screaming. I looked around. No one was in the room. The I saw Snape walking back over to me.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours. I was going to bring you to the hospital and have you sleep more. But, as you can see, you woke up screaming. I heard you haven't been sleeping at all. Why is that?"

"I don't sleep because everytime I close my eyes I have nightmares. But the thing is, they are all things that have happened to me. Nothing is knew. They are all memories I wanted to never see again." I was crying by now. I looked down at my hands.

"What was your childhood like? From what I heard you were a happy child tha got everything."

"Yes I did get everything. I was happy sometimes. But, then there were times Draco would make fun of me, or hit me. Then there was the time I saw these men with weird masks on in the basement. There was a lad down there bleeding and crying. I started yelling at them. They hit me and I was knocked out cold. I had an amazing dream when they did that. But, then I woke up to Draco slapping me in the face. It was like I was straving off a full plate. No one loved me in that house."

"I told your father not to bring you to them. I offered to take you. But your father wanted you to live with someone your age. I knew they wouldn't treat you right. They even lied about how you were. They told everyone that you had a loving, happy life. When you woke up that day, were you bleeding?"

"Yes. My face was bleeding. I had a fat lip and a black eye. Then my arm was bleeding. It never scared though. The skin that was cut open is now just faint black lines. It is really weird."

"I knew something like that would happen. How old were you?"

"I was I think four."

"Who was the lady that was bleeding?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she had blonde curly hair like me and blue eyes. I think she was the lady in my dream."

"I think I know who that lady was. I won't tell you untill I really know who it is. Can I see your arm?"

"Yeah sure." I pulled the sleave of my right arm up. I showed it to him. When he saw it he gasped. "What is wrong with it?"

"It is something that you should of never of gotton. Your father said to wait untill he came back. Whoever did this will probably di-get hurt really badly because of it." Was it me or was Snape going to say die?

"Who were those people with the masks?"

"They are called Death-Eaters. They are you-know-whos folllowers."

"So they people that hurt me follow my father?"

"Yes. What they did to your arm wasn't supposed to happen. Well ti was going to happen one day. But, your father wanted to do it. The gave you the Mark of the Dark Lord. Right now is isn't black and moving because you father isn't powerful." I looked down at my arm. Now I noticed that it is in the shape of a skull and a snake.

"What will my father do?"

"Well when he doesn come back the mark will get a black and it will start moving. When he calls for the death eaters to come you will all of a sudden be there with them. He will of course get suprised and ask who you are and what you are doing there. Unless he figures out who you are before he asks questions. Since you look so much like your mother."

"I don't want tha to happen." By now I was talking ina whishper. Tears were rushing down my face. Snape lifted my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry we will keep you safe. Now lets bring you to the hosptial wing. They might have something for you to take that will give you a dreamless sleep."

"I hope so. I really need to sleep without dreaming."

"May I ask what you were dreaming about when you fell asleep?" I looked up at him. I then looked down to the ground.

"Well it wasn't something that happened. It is like something that will happen. It is kinda weird."

"Well tell me what happens."

DREAM

I was walking through the woods. It was just getting dark out. I hated being in the woods when it was dark. I heard voices coming up ahead. Of course I walked wards them. The first thing I saw was two people being hit by this weird tree. The tree was moving. Then they diappeared into a hole.

I followed them into the whole. I saw blood on the ground and footprints. I walked into a room and saw an older Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was sitting on a bed bleeding and crying. They were all staring at the corner of the room. I looked over and saw a man with black long hair. His clothes were all riped up. He was even laughing. He started talking but I couldn't hear him. I hated this. I couldn't hear anyone in my dreams when it is about things that will happen.

Some other man then walked in. He walked over to the black haired man and hugged him. They did some more talking. Harry then got really mad and pulled his wand out. The grey haired man took his out to. Harry's wand went flying. Snape came running into the room. He soon was through back into the wall.

The black haired man was now chasing a rat. Ron's rat. Everything was going by so fast. I couldn't understand what was happening. The next thing I knew I was outside. Everyone was just talking.

Soon the grey haired man started twitching. People were screaming. People were running. There was a werewolf now standing in his spot.

He was running after everone. It was really scary. The black haired man is now a black dog and running after the werewolf. I was getting really scared. He started runnign towards me. That was were I woke up screaming.

END DREAM

"I know it wasn't much. But, it scared me a lot." I was crying by now.

"It is fine. Nothing will happen now. Lets go and get you to sleep."

"Okay."


End file.
